Nia's Diary
by MaRiOnXiKiXi
Summary: Nia x Steve
1. Chapter 1

**Miw! he vuelto para fastidiaros :P No e mejorado muxio y Salem se ke te toy mareando muxio con mis cosas este fic te lo dedico y a Ezequielhl ke hase muxio ke no nos hablamos y a Andres y con Alexander ya hablé hoy**

**· · Nia · ·**

**Me llamo Nia Belle, tengo 17 años, nací el 15 de mayo por lo tanto soy Tauro. Vivo en una mansión al lado del río "President" en la ciudad conocida como Analogue. Mi padre es el presidente del gobierno y es el hombre más influyente de esta región, mi madre es una gran científica a la que le gusta y disfruta planeando la destrucción del mundo, pero saliendo de esto, es muy buena mujer se llama Susy, ah por cierto, mi padre se llama Marcus. Por si os interesa o no, me da exactamente igual, tengo un lobo blanco llamado Ñiang como mascota y mi madre no se separa de su hámster albino llamado Silas.**

**Mi historia empezó mi primer día de clase. Al salir mis amigas y yo quedamos en ir de compras por la tarde pero quizás nos equivocamos de día. **

**Lunes 9:**

**Voy corriendo a toda pastilla por la acera, sino me doy prisa llegaré un poco tarde, maldito despertador se tuvo que quedar sin pilas hoy: el primer día de clases... ay, ay, ay, sino me doy prisa no llegaré a tiempo mejor sigo corriendo y dejo de pensar tanto. Bueno ya llegué entre el jaleo que hay montado puedo ver muchas caras nuevas y otras viejas. Entre las nuevas la de un chico pelirrojo monisimo con una especie de cinto en el cuello, y entre las nuevas a mis amigas: Chelss, Sarahi, Lore.**

**Que cambiados están todos, me siento diminuta entre tanta gente... ¡waa! que susto para variar ya choqué con alguien le miro y bien y puedo ver quien es... o no, que mal rollito de buena mañana, es mi profesor de matemáticas. ¡Horror! no lo soporto ahora seguro me dará un discurso sobre la juventud de hoy en día. Respiro hondo... me calmo y le pido perdón el me mira a los ojos y me dice algo que no logro captar bien, es sobre un nuevo profesor de gimnasia.**

**Ya han pasado 45 minutos desde que llegué y después de hablar con mis amigas me fui a descubrir nuevos bombones, ay que delicia, espero que haya alguno que valga la pena, pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en el chico pelirrojo de hace un rato no le volví a ver pero igualmente... tiene un algo que me atrae mucho... uix... ¡es que estaba pa' comérselo!**

**Suena el timbre.**

**Ya se acabó el ratito libre. Debemos ir al patio para oír por millonésima vez el mismo discurso de cada año.**

**Bienvenidos un año más, estudiantes- dice el profesor Thermopolis- espero que hayáis disfrutado de las vacaciones tanto como yo.-respira profundamente- este año espero que saquéis muy buenos resultados y ya que estamos en eso- carraspea un poco y se ajusta la corbata color miel- quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de gimnasia. El señor Steve Burnside, por favor acérquese- extiende la mano hacia... ¡Es él! El chico de antes... ¿como? esto debe ser una broma... será mi profesor de gimnasia¿no es una broma? El pelirrojo se acercó al profesor y dijo unas palabras.**

**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Steve Burnside. Espero que me tratéis bien- me miró disimuladamente y me guiñó el ojo, sonrió y yo me ruboricé**

**¡Tío bueno¡Guapo¡Estás pa'comerte enterito!- era increíble la de cosas que llegaban a decir mis compañeras. Cinco cumplidos por milésima de segundo, sorprendente...**

**A lo largo del día no hice más que pasarme notitas en clase. Y por fin llegó la hora... la hora de la clase de gimnasia, como era el primer día no hicimos clase, lo que hicimos fue, sencillamente, hablar de nosotros para que el profesor nos conociese mejor. Con tan solo entrar ese hombre por la puerta la sangre me empezó a arder, Wa, que calor empecé a sentir... no lo entendía pero algo en mi empezó a palpitar y no podía dejar de fregarme la pierna derecha con la izquierda. Que situación tan embarazosa. ¿Me havia excitado con ese chico? oh, no ¿por qué a mi? él se va acercando a mi... me mira directamente a los ojos y me ve toda la cara rojita, sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente... ¡Descarado¿Pero de que va? **

**Mmm... Estas roja, pero no tienes fiebre, seguro que en un rato se te pasa- me vuelve a guiñar el ojo se alejó un poco y habó para toda la clase- Bien me gustaría que os presentaseis uno por uno diciéndome: nombre, apellido, deporte preferido y hobbies.- señaló a un chico de la última fila- empecemos por ti luego el del frente y asé consecutivamente- se recostó a la mesa.**

**Mi nombre es Tim Turner, me gusta el badminton y mi hobbie es tocar la guitarra- dijo el muchacho **

**Yo soy Arturo Trujillón, me gusta el fútbol y mi hobbie es jugar con mi gata- explicó en broma**

**Yo soy Kim Neville, me gusta el tiro al blanco y mi hobbie es practicar mi puntería- dijo seria**

**Me llamo Thaïs García, me gusta patinar y mi hobbie es dibujar manga- sonrió**

**Y así fue todo hasta que me tocó a mí**

**¿Yo? Soy Nia Belle, me gusta el tiro al blanco, las artes marciales y el esgrima y mi hobbie es practicar esos deportes- dije con un tono sonrosado, nada que ver con el rojo de antes.**

**Muy bien- dijo- ahora os hablaré sobre mi- se sentó en la mesa y empezó ha hablar- como ya dije me llamo Steve Burnside, me gustan todos los deportes y practico el tiro al blanco, me gustan los perros y viajar.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Pos continuará como es logico, pero no se cuando :P jujujujuju**


	2. Empieza el juego

**Wa... que mono es, con esa carita tan inocente y los ojitos color verde agua, y algunos mechones pelirrojos por la frente... ¿me pasará esto siempre que le vea? no, ¿por qué a mi? aunque... me preguntó que edad tendrá... no debe tener más de 21 como mucho**

**¿Que edad tiene, Sr.Burnside?- preguntó Thaïs**

**00- miré atónita la cara de esa chica a la que le gusta que le llamen Purin, me leyó el pensamiento, ¿o que? la verdad no se como me pudo leer la mente pero si se seguro del todo que gracias a ella ahora podré saber lo que quería.**

**Pues, 2 cosas: 1- tengo 20 años, 2- no me llaméis Sr.Burnside, llamadme Steve, sino me siento viejo- sonrió y guiñó el ojo **

**00- wa sabía que era joven pero solo me saca tres años... y es mi profesor, que fuerte, cuando le explique esto a mi madre flipará pepinoides... Ahora sería bueno saber si tiene novia, aunque después de la escenita de antes yo no se lo puedo preguntar, que mal **

**¿Tienes novia?- está vez si que fue fuerte Thaïs volvió a preguntar lo que yo quería, vale, si, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y eso... pero desde ahí hasta leerme la mente o tener telepatía...**

**No, no tengo novia- Contestó Steve... ahora recuerdo esa canción que tanto me gusta... ¿que canción? la de "Kiss" me gustaría que me besara... si vale, antes lo hizo pero fue en la frente y eso no cuenta para nada, yo quiero probar su boquita... mmm... es la primer vez que me fijo tanto en un hombre, pero es que no solo me atrae físicamente, es algo más fuerte aun... como si mi alma se hubiese unido a él...**

**¿Y novio?- Arturo es un payaso, pero esa estuvo buena, aunque espero que este totalmente libre, así tendré más posibilidades...creo.**

**No, tampoco. La verdad es que por ahora esto solterito-hizo una pausa- así que señoritas, aprovechen la oportunidad- empezamos todos a reír**

**No podía creerlo, ¿lo dijo en broma o lo dijo en serio? que fuerte, me muero por robarle un solo beso, aunque sea de pico le quiero rozar los labios; Sin darme cuenta ya se ha acabado la clase, Purin me tiene cogida del brazo. Le dije que me soltará pero no me deja tranquila... tendré que hacer lo que quiere no tengo más remedio... Me guía por el pasillo mientras me dice que quiere ir a una tienda dónde han sacado un nuevo cómic que quiere leer, me parece que dijo que se llamaba "La invasión de los pingüinos albinos" jujuju, albinos, como el hámster de mi madre; Seguiría pensando en animales albinos sino fuese porque mis amigas no paran de hablar, ¡así no hay quien se concentre! **

**Bueno pues entonces vamos a la tienda que Purin quiere y luego a merendar, después a las demás tiendas y la tienda de discos a ver si tienen el último de "Slayer"- "ordenó" Kanna Bichmarkt, una chica proveniente de familia alemana. Kan, como le decimos nosotras, tiene un gran sentido de la honradez y es muy buena estudiante. Su problema lo tiene con el comportamiento no le gusta que le den ordenes y por eso es una "Rebelde sin causa" y si dicen eso de Kanna, no se que dirán de mi que soy mala hasta para hacer de mala...**

**Como digas, Kan- respondió Nina Kalley, una chica más inglesa que el té, su abuelo era irlandés pero ella se crió en Inglaterra por eso domina el inglés y sabe mucho de su país. Es pelirroja, por las influencias irlandesas; Es la mejor en matemáticas... no se parece en nada a mi**

**A mi me parece bien...- opinó Txosse Matisse, ella es la más popular del instituto. Todos los chicos quieren salir con ella aunque no saben que ella teme a los hombres... de pequeña le pasó algo y desde entonces está traumatizada.**

**¿tu que dices Niang-niang?- me preguntó Thaïs, que por cierto es poco más alta que yo y un poquito rellenita pero es monisima. Siempre la he tenido como mejor amiga y hoy me sorprendió al "leerme" el pensamiento, sigo investigando como lo hizo.**

**¡Miw!- contesté yo. "Miw" es "si" en mi idioma, eso ellas lo saben. Vale a ver ¿como soy? pues mido 1'68 tampoco es mucho pero está bastante bien, soy mala hasta para hacer de mala; Mi pelo es castaño y corto, me llega más arriba de los hombros, los ojos son gris perla y brillan mucho. Mi cuerpo no es el cuerpo 10, pero tampoco estoy mal. ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso está prohibido el egocentrismo? además, si yo no me quiero ¿quien me querrá? mi piel es fina y blanca y no soy buena en matemáticas y me llevo fatal con las tecnologías, por no hablar de biología. Jujujuju a veces me comporto como una gata y araño o no, depende de mi humor.**

**Nos pusimos en marcha hacía el centro y por el camino nos encontramos con unas personas algo raritas eran una mujer rubia con aire de superioridad y un chico vestido de mujer. La mujer rubia me miró a los ojos su rostro mostró una expresión de sorpresa al ver mis ojos... si, si, ya lo se no es normal tener los ojos de la misma tonalidad que yo de hecho me parece que soy la única que tienes los ojos gris perla, si se pueden tener grises oscuros o azul gris, pero no gris perla como los que tengo yo. Para mi tenerlos así no es ningún secreto mi madre me inyectó una cosa rara sin querer, todo eso cuando yo tenía 4 años, y desde entonces se me volvieron así... ¿que cosa? Ella me dijo que era un líquido de inmunidad bacteriana, sirve para que ningún virus pueda llegar a mi... ninguno... lo que pasa que mi cuerpo lo aceptó y se dejó dominar por ese líquido plateado que ahora corre por mis venas junto con mi sangre, y eso le dio el peculiar color a mis ojos, ¿miedo? no ¿seguridad? si, me siento más segura sabiendo que no podré coger ningún virus raro; Aunque si me puedo resfriar a eso no es inmune ni Dios. Bueno la mujer sonrió y le dijo algo a su acompañante, acto seguido Kanna me cogió del brazo y me guió.**

**Niang-niang, no te quedes encantada mirando a la gente-hizo una leve pausa- es de mala educación- me siguió llevando por la calle.**

**Txosse y Nina comentaban los últimos cotilleos que habían oído. Thaïs hablaba por el móvil con su hermana, mientras Kan me sermoneaba y yo solo decía algún que otro "si, si" "claro" "Ajá" "verdad" pero no le hacía ningún caso decía por decir.**

**Pasamos cinco veces por la misma calle, Kanna se había equivocado y nos aviamos perdido, que risa no podía parar de reír. Ella se enfadó y me pegó... jo, todo el mundo me pega pero yo no pego a nadie, bueno, maltrato al hámster de mi madre pero ya.**

**Después de dar cinco vueltas más acabamos descubriendo que el centro comercial estaba en frente de donde acabábamos siempre. Suerte que eso quedó entre nosotras... Entramos a los grandes almacenes, reconozco que yo no soy fan del consumismo pero vivo en una era llena de víctimas del consumismo y como dicen: "si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos" así que como que no pago yo, todo lo cargo a la cuenta de mi papá pues a comprar se ha dicho.**

**Subimos en el ascensor y nos encontramos con un chico muy guapo con acento latino, muy simpático dijo que se llamaba Carlos Olivera. Al llegar a la primera planta Carlos se bajó y fue a reunirse con una chica de pelo corto, de seguro que era su novia. Nosotras subimos hasta la tercera planta y directas al "Glénat" Purin se compró su cómic de pingüinos albinos; Nos fuimos a la cafetería a merendar, mmm, chocolate mi perdición pero a la vez es mi bendición. En el local había una parejita "discutiendo" sobre que era mejor para viajar: un coche o un helicóptero, ella parecía más dura que él.**

**Chris, ya te digo yo que para viajar es más cómodo un coche- dijo la mujer de pelo corto**

**Eso lo dirás tu, Jill, pero yo digo que donde este un buen helicóptero que se quiten los coches- respondió él, que parece llamarse Chris.**

**Por si las moscas decidimos ir a sentarnos a otra parte al final de la cafetería había una chica con una niña a la que llamaba "Cherry" y ella llamaba a la otra chica "Claire". Parecemos muy cotillas por oír conversaciones ajenas, pero bueno así somos.**

**Después de merendar fuimos a una tienda de discos que había al lado, Kanna consiguió su adorado CD de "Slayer", después fuimos a una tienda de deportes en la que Txosse se compró un mallot nuevo, en la tienda de libros Nina se compró uno sobre trucos matemáticos, y en la tienda de lencería me hicieron probar un tanga de leopardo monisimo pero me abrieron la cortina y toda la tienda me vio con eso puesto, las mataré, y por si fuera poco entre los de la tienda estaba él ¡Steve Burnside! con una mujer y el muy... se me quedó mirando que mal rollo que tu profesor te vea en tanga y encima es uno de leopardo... cerré la cortina de golpe y mis amigas empezaron a reírse. Bueno creo que no hace falta decir que me lo acabé comprando, eh, que me quedaba de lujo. Al salir de la tienda había un montón de gente corriendo no sabía que pasaba pero empezamos a oír gritos y gritos sumado a unos ruidos raros y entonces fue cuando pasó. Algo cogió a Kanna por el tobillo, ella miró hacia abajo y... ¡Horror! el bicho más horripilante que he visto en mi vida... era una criatura desgarrada sin piel y cubierta de sangre, ¡que asco! pero no era la única que había, no, no habian como 100.000 más de esas cosas que no paraban de devorar a la muchedumbre de el centro. Se oían disparos y cuando quise reaccionar, los cuerpos sin vida y mutilados de mis amigas yacían a mis pies junto a un centenar de criatura hambrientas que venían a por mí... no se como logré reaccionar y empecé a correr como nunca, tanto corrí que ya no sabía si correr era verbo o sujeto; no sabía nada y tampoco me pare a pensar en un motivo razonable del porque habían aparecido esos seres en un sitio como ese en una ciudad tan corriente como Analogue. Llegué al ascensor y me metí dentro, no se que pasó pero empecé a caer en picado... me estrellé... y quedé inconsciente... unas horas después un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco me metieron en una especie de ambulancia... y me sedaron...**


	3. ¡¡¡¿¿TÚ!

**_Miw! en este capi salen amigas mías, dentro de poco saldran Ezequielhl y Andrés (normal ke salgna en un fic mío) tamben Alexander y si alguien kere salir ke me lo diga y ke deje descripción so please! Por cierto este es MI Steve así ke haré con él lo ke me venga en gana_**

**_Steve: Socorroooooo!_**

**_Gea: ven aki! Miw, teno un xiko ke pillar adieu, bisous_**

**Martes 1:**

**¿Donde estoy? oigo mi respiración y a lo lejos gente gritando y disparos, hay una alarma sonando... quiero pensar que los gritos y los disparos son de una película de la tele que me dejé encendida por la noche y que la alarma es mi despertador que indica la hora que me levanto... pero al abrir los ojos puedo ver que no es así... hay una luz roja que parpadea, intento reincorporarme, me duele todo, mi ropa está rasgada y manchada de sangre... me siento como si hubiese bebido mucho alcohol y tuviese resaca; miro a mi alrededor ¿que es esto¿Que hago aquí? es una especie de celda... me siento y abrazo mis rodillas... por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo, mucho miedo... lágrimas cristalinas recorren mis mejillas.**

**Cada vez se oyen más cerca los disparos; Ya ha pasado media hora y han cesado ¿Que pasaba? no lo se, quiero salir, así que me levanto y me dirijo hacia esa luz roja que parpadea mientras algunas personas hablan.**

**Carlos, León y Rebecca, id y recoged todo lo que nos pueda servir-ordenó alguien- Jill, Claire iréis a ver si queda algún sobreviviente, Steve y yo iremos a preparar la huida.**

**Steve... ¿Steve? no puede ser en el mundo hay muchos Steve's ¿no? se acercan y comentan algo, son voces femeninas estoy segura ambas me son familiares... pero no se de que...**

**Bueno... con un poco de suerte todavía quedará alguien con vida- dijo un de ellas, parecía ser la mayor de las dos.**

**Si, eso espero... sino todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido inútil...- respondió la otra con voz dulce. Llevaba una linterna e iban observando dentro de cada celda hasta que llegaron a donde estaba yo, en la última. Según parece yo soy la única persona que han encontrado; Abrieron la puerta y me tendieron la mano para salir. Gustosa y agradecida acepté y las seguí por un pasillo que al llegar al centro se encontraron con tres personas más me quedé observándoles las caras... ¡eran los mismos individuos que había visto en el centro comercial! Carlos, Claire, Jill, y la chica que andaba con Carlos, aunque al otro hombre no le había visto. Carlos me reconoció y me miró sorprendido; normal ni siquiera yo se que hago en ese sitio y aun menos se donde estoy. Me llevaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea en dónde vi a aquel chico... Chris creo que se llamaba.**

**Chris, esto ya está- esa voz... no puede ser, me niego a pensar que sea él. Pero... al asomar la cabeza le observo bien y... si, es él: Steve Burnside, mi profesor.**

**¡Ah!- no puedo evitar esa exclamación de sorpresa.- tu no eres un profesor de gimnasia normal y corriente¿me equivoco?- le miro confundida, él tan solo me mira a los ojos se acerca a mi y...**

**¿Que haces TÚ aquí?- me pregunta incrédulo.**

**Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo a ti- no se porque pero en mis adentros le culpo de todo lo que me ha pasado; se que el no es el culpable pero mi mente reacciona así**

**En lo que Steve y yo platicamos, los demás integrantes de mi equipo de héroes preparaban lo que parecía mini avión fusionado con helicóptero.**

**Bueno... Nia... no se que haces aquí ni como has llegado- me dijo el pelirrojo**

**Genial, ya somos dos- dije en tono sarcástico, estoy reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarle y llorar...**

**...Ok, bien, solo una cosa ¿sabes que eran aquellas criaturas del centro comercial?- me preguntó Jill**

**No- dije secamente, mis ojos empiezan a aguarse...**

**Mejor que no lo sepas- volvió a decir Jill**

**Steve me abrazó por atrás, no le comprendo hace escasos minutos era un borde insoportable y ahora es tan dulce... Me susurra algo al oído...**

**Si vas a llorar hazlo, pero no te lo calles, yo estoy aquí y hacerte la valiente no te va a servir de nada- explicó con firmeza **

**Empiezo a llorar, cristalinas lágrimas recorren toda mi cara mientras lloro el único que lo sabe es Steve los demás ni se inmutan, para mi suerte.**

**¡Todos abordo¡Las líneas AirC.Redfield informan que despegaremos en breves momentos! - Exclamó Chris, es la primera vez que sonrío desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Estas más guapa cuando sonríes- dijo Carlos mirándome. **

**Steve se separó de mi y fue hacia dónde estaba León, parece que se llevan muy bien.**

**Claire me coge de la mano y me "arrastra" hacia el mini avión.**

**No te quedes atrás o te comerá el lobo, jejejeje- dijo en broma, parece simpática, espero llegar a ser su amiga**

**Si, jejeje- me dejó "arrastrar"**

**Llevamos más de una hora en el aire... que aburrimiento... nadie responde a mis preguntas solo me dicen: es mejor que no sepas nada. Añoro mi casa... mis padres... mi lobo... el hámster albino de mamá... a mis amigas... no las volveré a ver... que mal; mis amigas están muertas...**

**Ya llegamos- dijo Rebecca con voz firme**

**¡Por fin!- exclamamos Carlos y yo, lo que provocó la risa de todos.**

**Al bajar del vehículo aéreo, nos recibió a una mujer vestida con bata blanca. Según me dijo Claire, la chica esa se llamaba Kiara y era una gran científica aunque era muy joven.**

**¿Que tal llevas a E.S.T.H.E.R?- inquirió Jill**

**¿Que es Esther?- le pregunté a Jill**

**...- esa fe la respuesta que me dieron todos.**

**Está bien... ¿cuando me iré a mi casa?- vuelvo a preguntar**

**Entre nunca y nunca jamás- me contestó León, wa, que voz más sexy**

**¿Como¡Yo tengo que volver a casa¿A caso no sabéis quien soy?- exclamé enojada**

**Eres Nia, alumna de Steve ¿hay más?- cuestionó León**

**¡Claro que si! soy Nia Belle, hija de Marcus, el presidente de Analogue- expliqué orgullosa**

**Oh, tu madre es Susy ¿no?- preguntó Kiara con cara de ilusión**

**Si- mi orgullo habla por mí**

**¡Genial! Susy es la mejor científica que he conocido en toda mi vida, sus paranoias de los aliens picudos eran buenísimas- sorprendente, Kiara conoce a mi madre**

**Si, así es mi madre, es la mejor, ella y la tía Merju son muy buenas con los experimentos- ese orgullo que me sale solo...**

**Si, Merju también. Son gemelas pero no lo parecen, jejeje- río Kiara**

**Si, jajajajajaja- los demás no se enteraban de nada pero también se reían con Kiara y conmigo **

**Entramos a una especie de edificio lleno de científicos raros. Para ellos eso era normal para mi... para mi era un nuevo mundo, subimos con el ascensor, ahora les temo, y al llegar a arriba abrimos una puerta y...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Esther no significa nada en concreto, solo ke una amiga me dijo ke keria ser algo estelar en mi fic y ya veis xD_**

**_Miw rcuerdO: es MI Steve. Si kieren salir dejen reviw con descripción so please._**

**_Adieu, Bisous_**


End file.
